parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Botelho Home Video
SuperWhyMovies's TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast * Caroline as Barney * Aline as Baby Bop * Nick as B.J. * Claudio as Riff *Red (ZOOM (1972)) as Jason *Shawn (ZOOM (1972)) as Adam *Neal (ZOOM (1972)) as Jeffery *Nell (ZOOM (1972)) as Amy (Becky Swonke) *Nina (ZOOM (1972)) as Jennifer *Jalani Morgan as Joseph *Garret (ZOOM) as A.J. * David (ZOOM (1972)) as Michael (Brian Eppes) * Karen (ZOOM (1972)) as Luci * Amy (ZOOM (1972)) as Tina * Chris (ZOOM (1972)) as Derek * Amy Stanley as Kathy * Christine Mcglade as Min * Jeff (Barney & Friends) as Shawn * Gabi (Sesame Street) as Tosha * Andrea Byrne as Julie * Steve Wilson as Jason * Shawn (Barney & Friends) as Carlos * Betsy Haas as Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Min as Maria * Carly (The Sunny Side Up Show) as Ashely * Nina (The Good Night Show) as Alisa * Jared (ZOOM) as Stephen * Franklin as Kenneth * Rebecca (Kidsongs Play Along Songs) as Rebecca * Caleb Logan as Jesse * Molly Mcinture as Kristen * Maddie Fretz as Kim * Tim (The Sunny Side Up Show) as Chip * Melanie Martinez (The Good Night Show) as Keesha * Emily (ZOOM) as Emily * Frances (ZOOM) as Jill * Adam (BYG) as Robert * Jeffery (BYG) as Jeff * Eric (ZOOM) as Danny * Jordan Aaron as Nick * Maya Morayles as Beth * Taylor Garron as Gianna * Kortney as Angela * Buzz as Mario * Alisa as Sarah * James Tung as Darnell * Cara as Kami * Adam Reid as Kevin * Jessica as Whitney * Sean as Jackson * Murray as Alex * Shing-Ying as Rachel * Vada as Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Tim Douglas as Brian * Violet as Bridget * Jill Stanley as Kelly (Alexandria O'Brien) * Jami Burning as Laura * James Tung as Matt * Dewey as Miguel * Bernadette Yao as Stacy * Abigail as Herself * Emily Borromeo as Amy (Molly Wilson) * Carlo as David (Emilio Mazur) * Derek as Jamal * Harry (Full House) as Josh * Dennisha as Lacey * Kelly as Melanie * Warren Cook (Goanimate) as Ryan * Whitney as Tracy * Ricky (Language Littles) as Abiade * Ted as Brian (Kincaid Stringer) * Kevin as Dylan * Eliana as Herself * Rachel (Barney & Friends) as Kelly (Abby Magil) * Robert as Marcos * Rebecca (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) as Priya * Bobby as Siabhan * Karen (Mickey Mouse Club) as Sita * Annete as Tomomi * Leo as Tyler * Carlos as Victor * Darlene as Emma * Myles as Joshua * Tarah as Myra * Kami as Taylor * Tommy as Ben * Andy as Connor * James (Gullah Gullah Island) as Eli * Keiko as Keiko * Karen (Barney in Hebrew) as Maya * Kaitlin as Natalie * L Ryan as Rusty * Laura as Jade * Elena as Maddie * Mary as Claire * Hector as Travis Gallery Carolinepic1.jpg|Caroline as Barney Alinepic2.jpg|Aline as Baby Bop Nick as B.J..jpg|Nick as B.J. Claudpic1.jpg|Claudio as Riff Nell.gif|Nell as Amy Red.gif|Red as Jason Shawn.gif|Shawn as Adam Neal.gif|Neal as Jeffery Nina 1.jpg|Nina as Jennifer Jalani-Morgan.jpg|Jalani Morgan as Joseph Garrett-zoom-33069404-500-341.jpg|Garrett as A.J. David.gif|David as Michael Karen.gif|Karen as Luci Amy.gif|Amy as Tina Chris.gif|Chris as Derek Amy Stanley as Kathy.jpg|Amy Stanley as Kathy Christine Mcglade as Min.jpg|Christine Mcglade as Min Jefff.jpg|Jeff as Shawn Gabi-0.jpg|Gabi as Tosha Steve-0.jpg|Steve Wilson as Jason Shawn as Carlos.jpg|Shawn as Carlos Betsy thumbs up.jpg|Betsy Haas as Kelly Min Barney & Friends.jpg|Min as Maria Carly-and-Chica-1024x683.jpg|Carly as Ashely TheGoodnightShow.jpg|Nina as Alisa Jared Nathan as Stephen.jpg|Jared as Stephen Franklin peanuts movie.png|Franklin as Kenneth Rebecca (Kidsongs Play Along Songs).jpg|Rebecca as Rebecca caleb-logan-1.jpg|Caleb Logan as Jesse molly_mcintire__s_shufflin_everday__by_huckleberrypie-d4ibihz.jpg|Molly Mcinture as Kristen Andrea Byrne as Julie.jpg|Andrea Byrne as Julie Annie in Bratayley.jpg|Annie as Hannah Betsy and Maddie.jpg|Maddie as Kim Emily P. Marshall as Emily.jpg|Emily as Emily Frances Dormond as Jill.jpg|Frances as Jill Eric Rollins as Danny.jpg|Eric as Danny Melanie Martinez as Keesha.jpg|Melanie as Keesha Tim as Chip.jpg|Tim as Chip Bonnie Toy Story 3.jpg|Bonnie as Linda 690039 1302899356902 full.jpg|Jeffrey as Jeff 1-0.JPG|Adam as Robert Mike Hansen as David.gif|Mike as David Kyle Larrow as Juan.jpg|Kyle as Juan Jordan as Nick.jpg|Jordan Aaron as Nick Maya Morayles as Beth.gif|Maya as Beth Taylor as Gianna.jpg|Taylor Garron as Gianna Kortney as Emily Borromeo.jpg|Kortney as Angela Buzz as Mario.jpg|Buzz as Mario Alisa.jpg|Alisa as Sarah Cara as Kami.jpg|Cara as Kami Jessica as Kaitlin Becker.jpg|Jessica as Whitney Sean as Jackson.jpg|Sea as Jackson Vada.jpg|Vada as Anna Emily as Amy.jpg|Emily as Amy Harry (from Full House) as Danny.jpg|Harry as Josh Dennisha as Lacey.jpg|Dennisha as Lacey Kelly as Melanie.jpg|Kelly as Melanie Whitney.jpg|Whitney as Tracy Milespic1.jpg|Myles as Joshua Keikopic1.jpg|Keiko as Keiko Ted smallwonder2.jpg|Ted as Brian James Tung as Darnell.jpg|James Tung as Darnell Kevin as Dylan.jpg|Kevin as Dylan Liz as Mei.jpg|Liz as Mei Leo as Tyler.jpg|Leo as Tyler Dee as Anna.jpg|Dee as Anna Lexine as Maya.jpg|Lexine as Maya Anthony Field as Anthony.jpg Porky 2.jpg 2349S2-Marcia Brady 000247-med.jpg Home-alone 1.jpg Zack & Cody and Nigel Baker & Kyle Baker.png Screen-shot-2012-10-10-at-1-30-04-am.png 18300081Pnz.jpg BrendaHappy3.jpg HectorCorrio.jpg Crandall-captain-crandall-teamo-supremo-43.8.jpg Tumblr n3kao13S8z1qhry52o1 250.gif Tumblr n3kao13S8z1qhry52o4 250.gif Tumblr n3kao13S8z1qhry52o3 250.gif Tino Tonitini.png Aaron-Bailey-full-house-32602850-470-343.png Monster House Chowder.jpg Dragon Tales Emmy.png Monster House DJ.jpeg 1459770393030.cached.jpg Crushspot-378x353.png Sunset Shimmer ID EG.png Chip and Linda as Phil and Lil.jpg Manny as Dil Pickles.jpg Bianca.jpg Emily (from Annie - It's the Hard Knock Life (PBS)).jpg Serena Tsukino in the Ford Commercial.jpg PC-Guy-goanimate-35995646-276-330 (1).png Khalil photo.jpg Stanley 1.jpg Chi fu mulan.png Molly-0.png Anabel.png Ike.jpg KyleBroflovski.png Cho-chang1.jpg Mina Aino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Lita Kino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Amy Mizuno in the Ford Commercial.jpg Rei Hino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Vidiadisney.jpg TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png Miles Static.png Laurie HD.png Stewie Griffin sings On the Good Ship Lollipop from Family Guy.jpg Robin in Teen Titans.gif Gerald and Gretchen love together.jpg Shanti by rogersgirlrabbit-d6b413k.jpg Fred Flintstone in The Man Called Flintstone.jpg Agent Honeydew-0.jpg Kappei-yamaguchi-1.54.jpg Maddie Fretz as Fern.jpg Fern arable.jpg Miguel (Road to El Dorado).jpg Dora-friends-naiya-16x9.jpg Get-a-move-on-dora-and-friends-soccer-dance-1x1.jpg Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg ZoeyStevens.png Steven steven 174x252.png Joeposter.jpg Joey Simmirin.jpg Joey Wasikowski (Human).PNG Drake and Carly.jpg Untitled (26).png See Also * Caroline & The Backyard Gang * Caroline & Friends * Caroline & Friends (2017) (9 Story Reboot) * Caroline Live! In New York City Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Parodies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:YouTube Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Videos Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas